Some Warmth and Francs
by AliSwan91896
Summary: Eponine encounter Enjolras on a cold night.
1. Chapter 1

Eponine ran, her tiny feet pushed forward and forward. When she looked back Montparnasse was no longer there. She drew out a long sob and relief pulsed through her every vein. Hot tears washed some of the dirt away from her face. She aimlessly took a few steps and fell to her feet crying from cold and hunger. When carriages and angry men and woman drove her from the street she rested in front of stores pretending to look in the warm windows with fires going inside. Her weak body was slowing and it took great effort to put one foot in front of another. It was dark and cold when she rested in front of Café Musain with fatigue. She laid her head against the window and her body slide down a little. After several minutes an old barmaid came out.

"Come in Mademoiselle and have a drink."

Eponine stepped forward and let the heat seeping out from the café door linger on her skin. She stared at the barmaid and said softly, "I've no money to pay for a room, drink, or food…"

The old barmaid's eyes narrowed a little. She looked at Eponine perhaps pitying the skinny gamin, and then retreated back inside a few steps. "Then you should be on your way-

"Please Madame! Please spare me a little warmth. Can I not have a small space by the fire?" she begged all dignity lost.

The old woman looked at her tiny frame and dirty body. She avoided Eponine's eyes as she began to close the door. Eponine cried. Before the door was shut a strong large hand grasped it.

"Let her come in. I'll pay you for some sympathy." Said the voice of man.

The barmaid fled the door quickly intimidated by the stranger.

Eponine looked up and saw the owner of the fine hand. He was handsome, beautiful even. His head was adorned with golden curls and his figure lean and slender, but she could see the pallid muscles beneath. Eponine stood for a moment surprised at the man. He opened the door wider and she quickly slipped in avoiding touching his chest. He was tall and well dressed. Though his kindness did not extend itself to his deep blue eyes that were stern and a little cold.

"What a fine specimen…" thought Eponine quietly.

He shut the door resoundingly and took from his pocket seven francs. As he passed the bar he dropped them on the wooden counter. Eponine stood there frightened and still shivering. The man that had let her in proceeded to the table in the farthest corner. She watched as he stood among a group of men. When he felt her eyes upon him, he turned and stared at her for a moment. Under his heavy gaze she lowered her own eyes. After minutes passed her knees began to shake slightly, her skinny legs found a table and she collapsed onto the welcome wood. The heat in the café was lovely on her skin her eyelids were heavy. She rested her head in her arms. As warm blissful minutes passed she found herself watching the man who had been so kind to her. He stood in front of group with all the adoring and admiring eyes of the gentlemen before him. She couldn't hear the words that passed his lips, but the passion of them was evident from his face. Once or twice some of the men's eyes would flicker to her and turn back quickly to gaze at their leader's fiery and bold stance. They speech was as captivating for the men as the man's pretty face was to Eponine. When at last she could not keep her eyes open any longer she drifted into a light sleep and dreamt of food and riches. Her stomach ached painfully when she woke from the loud footsteps of men filing out. She opened her eyes and saw before her gleaming silver francs. Her greedy hands grasped them and hide them in her shirt without thinking, but from instinct. She got up quickly and fell dizzily to her feet. She had been expecting a blow from her father, but no one touched her. Brown leather shoes came under her face on the floor. She looked up to see a man with brown hair tied neatly back in a ponytail. He was dressed nicely and Eponine saw benevolence in his warm eyes. He extended a hand to her. She got up by herself warily and took a few steps back.

"Are you hurt Mademoiselle?" he asked kindly

She shook her head. She recognized him as one of the men that had listened to the beautiful leader talk.

"Forgive me, I must have frightened you."

Eponine smiled a little. He didn't frighten her. Many things did; the dark, the cold, hunger, her father… Not this friendly fool of a man.

"No Monsieur." As the shook her head a single franc fell from her shirt and landed noisily on the floor. It rolled until the man stepped on it. Eponine's eyes widened. She sank to the ground and pressed her fingers on the side that was exposed under the shoe.

"Give it back oh please, please!" she cried

The friendly man looked at her surprised. Eponine then began to weep. He removed his foot at once.

"Courfeyrac!" called someone at the door.

Courfeyrac stared down at Eponine, "Forgive me I meant to silence it not steal."

"I didn't steal it, don't think bad of me Monsieur." She said

He pushed it away at once, "Oh course not, it is a gift," he replied, "No not from me…"

Eponine's face filled with such delight as she pressed the franc to her face once more. How odd it was to wake up and find one's self in such a warm place with money before the eye.

"Then who have given it to me Monsieur?" she cried

The man reached for her arm and pulled her up from the ground. "Enjolras. It is a gift Mademoiselle. It's yours, you know?" He looked strangely at her began to walk to the door.

He pointed to the corner and Eponine saw the beautiful man with his head in his hands rested upon the far table. Her heart beat a little faster as he made her uneasy. She was a little frightened of him. When the last of the men left she crept to the Enjolras table and sank upon the floor. She kissed his feet lightly.

"Monsieur I thank you. You are kind, you are good to me."

The man pulled his shoe away quickly. When she looked up his face was angry and disgusted.

"Never kiss any man's feet Mademoiselle. Never. If you are ever to kneel upon the ground to kiss, kiss Patria's. I am unworthy, I am not great. It is disgraceful."

His face although full of rage was even more beautiful up close. Eponine resisted reaching her hand out to touch it.

"Get up," he said, "How can you ever belong to a republic with your face so near the ground?"

With strong arms he grasped her cold elbows and lifted her up. He pulled from his pocket a gold Napoleon and slipped it in her hand. Then quickly departed the café. Eponine stared after him and then closed her fist around the money.


	2. Chapter 2

It was several weeks later when she saw him again. She had forgotten his face, but never his kindness. When his golden head turned the memory flooded through her. He was walking quickly and his stride never faltered. He turned his head again and his face disappeared. The money he had spared her was gone however the bruises that night had costed her had only begun to fade. Her feet moved on their own accord.

"Monsieur?"

He turned. His eyes found her face. His own face was full of composure, beautiful composure. Despite his evident mood he stopped walking.

"Monsieur," she repeated, "You remember me?"

For a moment he was silent, "Oui." He replied

He offered a nod, his frown dissolved but ceased to smile. She stared back at him but quickly flashed her eyes to the ground. It was quiet and she began to feel the blood pulsing through her cheeks, something rather foreign to her.

"Where are you going Monsieur?"

"To offer my condolences to a poor widow." He replied gravely

"You know her well?"

"My Aunt." He said

"I am sorry," She said quickly, "You are kind to see her."

His stern mask cracked for a moment. A bitter smile passed over his face.

"I should doubt she'll think the same" he stared at her, "Desolee Mademoiselle. May I assist you?"

His face was warmer now; it seemed to glow in a still tranquility. He was handsome. She timidly laid a hand on his arm. Her bony fingers gave a quick squeeze before she dropped them. He seemed surprised by her gesture. He reached into his coat pocket.

"What is your name Mademoiselle? I'm afraid we were too quick for introductions our first encounter."

"Eponine. And you are Enjolras."

His lips tugged upwards. Emerging from his pocket came a hand filled with coins.

"I don't want that." She cried embarrassed

He looked down at her defiant face hesitating for a moment.

"A payment. Would you deliver a message for me?"

"A message?"

"Oui. To my Aunt." he said gently, "I fear my company will disturb her rather than comfort. She lives on Rue de la Pomme. Number 17."

Her indignant frown subsided, "I can."

He paused in a pensive reflection.

"Tell Madame that her husband is now at peace… And that Julian is sorry." He said quietly

He enclosed her hand with coins.

"Why should she be disturbed?" she cried

"An old disagreement."

"What was the disagreement?"

"Tell me Eponine, do you believe in freedom for the oppressed… for a future of things greater than the streets of Paris?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You would be wise to do so."

He dropped her hand and it fell heavy against her hip.

"Merci Mademoiselle."

He turned a departed walking steadily away from her.


End file.
